Happy Cooking
by Onica278
Summary: Aku, Yamanaka Ino... membenci memasak. Tapi, itu berubah, ketika aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Di bantu dengan Hinata, kami berempat, - Aku, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata... belajar sejatinya memasak. Tidak hanya membuat makanan tapi menjadikan cita rasa yang penuh dengan makna. RnR please...


Berhubung author suka memasak, jadi kepikiran deh, buat fict tentang masak! Warning : Jangan mencoba resep yang tertulis di sini! Saya tidak menjamin masakan itu akan enak atau malah gak enak! :P Ok, deh, Happy Reading! :*

**Happy Cooking**

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimimoto**

**Character : Ino x Sakura x Sasuke**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Rated : T/ Teen**

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

Orang-orang berbondong-bondong, mendatangi suatu restoran. Menunggu pesanannya. Para pelayan sibuk kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan. Di dapur, semua orang sibuk memasak dan _chief _mengawasi para tukang masak. Seseorang bertubuh tambun berdiri di pojok ruangan. Mengawasi setiap aktivitas, baik itu pegawainya maupun pelanggan. Dan dipastikan, hari ini usahanya berjalan lancar dan baik.

Dialah ayahku. Dia pemilik restoran itu. _'Francy Food'_ namanya. Ayahku adalah seorang mantan _chief _professional, yang bekerja 30 tahun di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Setelah umur 50 tahun, ia berhenti dan pensiun, kemudian membuka restoran ini.

Ayah sangat mengharapkan agar aku melanjutkan usahanya, dan menjadi _chief._ Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku benci memasak! Sangat benci, malah! Ayahku memaksa agar kuliah di bidang tata boga, sehingga nantinya aku akan bekerja menjadi seorang _chief,_ seperti yang ayah inginkan. Tapi aku terus saja membolos dan melakukan perlawanan. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, tahun ini ayah mengijinkan aku pindah jurusan. Jurusan hukum! Yeay! Itulah yang kusuka!

Hari ini, ayah menyuruhku untuk datang ke restorannya. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas! Tapi, mau apa lagi? Orang tua yang meminta, kita pasti gak bisa nolak mentah-mentah. Namun, ada baiknya juga sih, di sana aku bisa bertemu dengan Uciha Sasuke! Dia _chief _tampandi restoran ayah! Hmm… Senangnya!

Mata sipit ayah yang sudah banyak kerutan menatapku lurus-lurus. Membuatku gerogi dan canggung. Ayah terus menatapku, sehingga aku takut melihat matanya.

Ayah membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai berbicara serius, "Ino, kau yakin akan pindah jurusan?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Di jurusan tata boga saja, nilaiku ambrul-adul! Kalau hukum, aku jagonya!"

Mata ayah berubah menjadi _death glare_, hiiiyyy serem! "Jika, kau ingin pindah jurusan, buatkan ayah masakan dari tanganmu! Sekarang!"

"APA?" pekikku. Para pengunjung restoran menatapku aneh.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" omel ayah dengan nada berbisik, jaim, biasa -.-

"Memangnya, harus sekarang, ya, ayah?" tanyaku.

"Iiiyyaaa…" sahut ayah dengan gemas

"Huah! Aku malas sekali! Ayah 'kan sudah tau, aku benci dan tidak bisa memasak!"

"Ayah tidak mau tahu akan hal itu! Kau ini!"

"Huaaahhh ayah…. Masa, pindah jurusan saja harus memasak!"

"Sudah, sana masuk dapur! Ganti bajumu dan gunakan celemek!"

Ya, mau apa lagi? Ayah memang keras kepala. Demi pindah jurusan! Demi pindah jurusan! Demi bebas dari masak-memasak! Hanya cukup hari ini saja, memegang spatula dan panci!

Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan mengganti pakaian dengan seragam tukang masak, lalu memakai celemek. Sambil ganti baju, aku terus saja memikirkan, apa yang akan di sajikan nanti. Kira-kira, apa yah, masakan yang gampang tapi enak? Yang sederhana tapi kelihatan elit? Hmmm…. Telur gulung!

Keluar dari kamar ganti, aku segera masuk ke dapur – aku memasak ketika jam makan siang selesai, jadi dapur sepi – kemudian menyiapkan segala bahan. Untung, bahannya sederhana dan dapur ayahku juga lengkap! Jadi mudah, deh, mencari bahannya!

Bahan-bahan :

1 lembar kulit kembang tahu

250 gram udang kupas, cincang halus

75 gram tepung terigu

2 buah putih telur

½ sdt gula pasir

1 sdt garam

1 sdm daun bawang, cincang

1 sdt lada

1 sdm sake khusus untuk masak

1 sdm minyak wijen

2 siung bawang putih, parut

Minyak untuk menggoreng

Setelah semua bahan siap, pertama-tama gunting kulit kembang tahu. Setelah kulit kembang tahu dipotong, sisihkan. Kemudian, campurkan udang tepung terigu, putih telur, gula pasir, garam, merica, lada, sake, dan minyak wijen, aduk rata. Lalu adonan di bagi menjadi empat bagian. Taruh satu bagian adonan pada tiap lembar kulit kembang tahu. Gulung sambil dipadatkan. Rekatkan ujungnya dengan tepung terigu. Kukus sekitar 30 menit. Setelah dingin, barulah digoreng! Setelah digoreng baru di potong sorong, sekitar 1 cm!

Ketika tiba saat menggoreng, ponselku berbunyi. Rupanya dari Hinata! Duh, kenapa sih, nelpon di saat genting begini! Ah, Hinata, ini! Ku bocorin rahasianya juga, yah!

"Halo, Naruto, eh, salah Hinata, ada apa?"

"_Ino! Jangan bercanda, dong! Sudah kubilang itu rahasia! To the point aja deh, kamu besok harus masuk! Kita akan belajar praktek kemudian presentasi secara berkelompok! Kalau kamu tidak masuk, kamu akan di D.O!" _(reader : Um… Kok Hinata bisa sekasar itu, yah? - A - a)

"Hah? Di D.O? Mati gue! Ayah, pasti marah! Btw, siapa aja kelompokku?"

"_Kamu sama aku dan Sakura."_

"What! Sakura? Anak sok bijak dan sok ketus itu? Duh, apes banget, sih gue!" sesaat perbincanganku terhenti. Aku mengendus-endus sesuatu. Sepertinya….

"KYYYAAAA! GOSONG!" pekikku. Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengangkat telur gulungku dari panci.

"Duh! Dasar ceroboh!" ujarku kesal pada diriku. Aku menatap telur gulungku yang sudah hangus. Kalau hangus tapi masih berbentuk sih, gak apa. Nah, ini? Udah hangus, gak berbentuk pula! Duh, terima nasib dua kali, deh! Udah sekelompok sama Haruno Sakura, terus, gak jadi pindah jurusan lagi! Huhuhu….

Suara derap kaki terdengar memasuki dapur. Secara, aku langsung parno. Siapa tahu itu ayah? Kalau sampai itu ayah! Beh! Bisa diketawain! Bisa diejekin! Bisa dimarahin! Belum lagi komentar pedas tentang masakanku dari mulut ayah – secara dia mantan _chief._

Dengan takut, aku memberanikan diriku melihat ke belakang. Wah, iya! Benar! Itu ayah! Duh! Mati, gue! Hatiku tambah miris lagi ketika melihat telur gulungku yang hangus. Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga pula!

"Mana masakanmu?" tanya ayah dengan wajah datar.

"I.. Itu…" aku menunjuk ke arah piring berisi telur gulung yang sudah hangus dan tak berbentuk lagi. Mengenaskan! Ayahnya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Bruk! Aku berlutut di hadapannya, sebelum dia memberikanku komentar yang pedas.

"Ayah. Aku sangat memohon untuk mengganti jurusan! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Aku juga membencinya! Ayah… ini pilihanku. Kenapa ayah tidak mendukungnya?" ucapku memohon.

"Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang lebih mengenal dirimu? Ayah atau kamu? Kamu itu plin-plan! Dulu sewaktu kecil, kau sangat senang sekali memasak. Kau memasak berbagai macam makanan. Kau sendirilah yang bilang ingin seperti ayah dan ibu. Ingin menjadi _chief_ terkenal. Tapi mana tanggung jawabmu? Kenapa sekarang berubah? Apa alasannya? Ayah tak paham dengan sikapmu! Ayo! Jelaskan pada ayah!" omel ayah padaku.

"…I…itu karena ibu…" jawabku menahan tangis. Ayah mendengus kesal, "Lupakan saja, ibumu! Kau tetap di jurusan tata boga! Kau tidak lulus persyaratan pindah jurusan," kata ayah dengan nada keras, ia berlalu dariku dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Tiba-tiba, kakiku seperti lumpuh seketika. Aku masih dalam posisi berlutut. Yang benar saja, ayah menyuruhku untuk melupakan ibu? Itu tidak mungkin! Ibulah penumbuh cita-citaku! Sekarang dia bersama orang lain! Aku juga kecewa pada ibu, dan mengubur cita-cita itu. Tapi, aku juga sayang ibu. Ayah sering menyakiti ibu, bagaimana tidak, jika ibu berpaling ke orang lain? Selain ibu, juga karena nenek – ibu dari ayah, dia pernah menghina masakanku. Sudah pupus cita-citaku dari dulu. Dan tak'kan pernah bagkit lagi.

Linangan cita-cita yang kini kubenci jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Hatiku juga terasa hampa. Aku rindu ayah dan ibu bersatu kembali. Aku rindu keluarga yang hangat. Aku juga rindu pada me….. Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Entah kenapa hatiku masih menolak untuk mengatakan hal itu.

En? Sepertinya ada seseorang di belakangku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lebih baik aku keluar ruangan ini dan pergi ke rumah Hinata. Aku berdiri, tapi orang itu mengatakan seseuatu.

"Wah, apa itu yang gosong? Masakanmu? Iya? Waahahhahahaha….. Kau ini! Anak pemilik restoran kenapa tidak bisa memasak? Heh? Wahahhahahah…." ujarnya mengolokku.

Aku membanting celemekku dan berbalik kepadanya, "Maksudmu apa? Tak usah ikut campur!" ketika aku melihat wajah orang itu… Ah, ternyata Sasuke Uciha!

Sasuke menyernyitkan dahinya dan menatap wajahku, "Eh? Kau kenapa menangis, Ino?"

"Sudahku bilang! Tak usah ikut campur!" hardikku dan pergi dari dapur.

Dia jahat, tidak tau situasi, kejam! Aku baru tahu, Sasuke seperti ini. Mentang-mentang dia _chief_ hebat di restoran, dia berkomentar seperti itu, disaatku seperti ini. Dia seperti menaruh garam di atas lukaku. Ah, _move on_ aja ke orang lain! Kenapa, aku suka sama orang kayak gitu sih? Picek, kali, yah, mataku?

Tak terasa kaki kecilku melangkah sampai ke luar restoran, dengan pakaian seragam tukang masak. Ah, masa bodo! Sekarang aku ke rumah Hinata saja. Walau jauh dari restoran ayah, tapi tak apa. Di sanalah, aku bisa lebih merasa tenang. Menumpah segala isi hatiku pada sahabatku yang lembut dan pengertian itu.

.

.

.

Panas, capek, pegal. Kini, kakiku merasakan hal itu semua. Ini karena nekat jalan kaki dari restoran ke rumah Hinata, walau jauh. Biarkanlah, yang penting aku bisa bertemu Hinata dan menginap di rumahnya, dari pada harus bertemu dengan ayah.

Rumah kayu tradisional khas Jepang yang megah, kini ada di hadapanku. Rumah klan Hyuuga. Rumah sahabatku, Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar..." sahut seorang di balik pintu.

"Permisi..." ujarku ketika pintu sudah terbuka.

"Ah, Ino, kau sudah datang!" sambut sobatku yang mempunyai mata keperekan itu. "Ayo, masuk."

Aku melangkah masuk sambil berkata, "Hari ini, aku akan-" perkataanku tersendat ketika seseorang berambut pink duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "SAKURA?"

Dia berjingkat kaget, "INO?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Review? Silakan! Aku tak'kan lupa membalasnya ^o^ terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya... ;)


End file.
